witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bitter Return
Vreemde |Image = Meve and company.png |Starting_icon = lyria |Name = A Bitter Return }}A Bitter Return is the first main quest in . Walkthrough Travel down the cobblestone road to the small village of Miller's Bend. Talking to a woman there will reward you a treasure map. Walking further on the cobblestone road you will come across a felled tree blocking the path, you have two options to deal with it. : Have the loggers sort the matter. Our soldiers should conserve their strength (-25 , +50 ). : Issue axes to the soldiers and put them to work (-1 , +25 ) After you have cleared the tree, continue up the path which will trigger The Road's Edge battle. After that is complete collect your reward of and from the ground nearby and travel onwards along the road until you get to the Lyrian Plains, where you will set up camp and upgrade your Royal Tent and visit your Command Tent. Then continue down the road which will trigger A Pilgrimage Cut Short battle. After the battle you will arrive at Hawkesburn, where, after talking to Helmer, you will discover that the Strays of Spalla passed through the village and headed to Clayton residence. You are given three options on what to do with the peasants that live there. : For sheltering enemies of the crown, Meve ordered each man in the village receive 20 lashes and each woman receive 10. : Meve set the women free, but put the men of the village into service into her army for a period of 5 years (+3 ). : Meve realised the hardship of the villagers and let them go. After leaving Hawkesburn and heading along the road to Lord Clayton's estate, you will come across a man asking for help, who states that two men, Yarplek and Wilmer, need help with a broken wagon. This gives you three options to deal with the issue of the wagon. : Summon the camp overseers. Have them see what can be done (-25 , +50 ). : A few pieces of gold should suffice (-50 , Increases Morale). : We ride on. We've no time to deal with this. Just north of the man with the wagon issue, you will come across a hut, with a Stray of Spalla inside, who was abandoned by his comrades after being wounded in the attack on Hawkesburn, who is willing to give up a map to the Strays spoils, so it up to you to make a decision. : Very well. Release him (Decreases Morale, Bandit loot map) : By a cur of his sort I will not be bribed. Hang him. (Increases Morale) Next, continue down to the road a bit, past the wheat farm, until you come to the Rockslide battle, in which you have to defeat 3 Boulder cards. Further down the road, the games' tutorial stops, once you talk to a man about starting the A Haggard Lament secondary quest. Continue further south, across a stone bridge, and you will pass Greenbow, a small village, until you cross the next bridge, and arrive at Lord Clayton's estate. After talking to Gascon Brossard, the battle Taming a Stray will begin, and after you defeat it, you will leave the residence. In the meantime, a messenger will inform you that Nilfgaard is invading the country and is about to besiege Dravograd. By leaving the residence, you will come accross a Nilfgaardian envoy which will start the subquest I, Ardal aep Dahy. After dealing with the envoy, travel north past Rastburg Castle and you will come to a burning village. Reports tell you there are trapped people inside one of the buildings. Gather volunteers to aid the villagers. Now! We've not a moment to lose (-2 , Increases Morale, ''Dimeritium Bomb card fragment''). No... No, I'm afraid it's on the verge of collapse already. The risk is too great. After you pass Rastburg, you will come to Turnifen, which you can stop at and do the battle, but passing Turnifen you will arrive at an island. Going across the south part of the island presents a problem as it has been blocked off by a landslide. A coin to each - their fatigue should pass with haste. To work! (-50 ) None shall rest while Nilfgaard defiles our home. Let them complain, put them to work (Decreases Morale). Hmm. Seems we've no choice, but to go 'round. If you go to the north, however, you will go to Sloback Rut and the battle Some Trolls Have All The Luck will begin. After the battle, continue east until you come to the Army Group "East" Camp and The Battle of Dravograd battle will begin. After the battle you will speak to Caldwell in a saved Dravograd and you can make the decision to give 1,000 to the city to help with food, or let them manage on their own. Go south, you can choose to visit Cridam but this is not optional, and then turn east and you will run into Eyck of Denesle, which directs you towards the quest A Knight Errant. After defeating the manticore, head east past Gudmund's camp and Woodman's Stack until you come to the Lyria city outskirts, where the quest There's No Place Like Home will start and this quest will end. Objectives * Go to Hawkesburn * Go to Lord Clayton's estate * Go to Dravograd's rescue Notes * Pre-release, this quest was simply called Bitter Return. Category:Thronebreaker quests